The Superfund Basic Research Program at Texas A&M University has relied heavily on the facilities and staff support available in the Image Analysis Laboratory due to advances in non-invasive imaging tools using biosensors and biomarkers for defining the function of living cells and tissues. Five different SBRP projects will exploit the analytical imaging technologies within this core to monitor numerous vital functional endpoints within cells exposed to a diverse array of relevant toxicants. Functional endpoints include assessment of intracellular glutathione, pH and Ca2+ homeostasis, intercellular communication, and GFP- tagged protein expression. Additional microscopy support with digital image acquisition and analysis for in situ hybridization and immunocytochemistry will be provided. This Core will provide the interface with the Field Services and Analytical Services Cores receive and/or distribute samples provided by the Field Services of Analytical Services Cores to investigators responsible for performing endocrine disruptor, genotoxicity, or pollutant-sensitive bioassays. Because of its extensive utilization by the different research projects and interactions with other facilities cores, the Image Analysis and Bioassays Core has a strong commitment to advancing the SBRP goals and serves as a forum for scientific interactions between SBRP investigators.